Don't cry for us
by Lacrima Draconis
Summary: Eine Villa. Ein Auftrag. Ein Barry Burton. Von Zweifel geplagt, von einem Lied verfolgt. Ist die Liebe seine Rettung oder sein Untergang?


Disclaimer: Ich lebe von Luft, Liebe und Taschendiebstahl allein. Die Rechte an Resident Evil kann Capcom sich behalten.

Anmerkung: Inspiriert von Claudis ‚Do It Yourself!' Guide zur professionellen Songfic habe ich sogleich meine Tastatur in die Hand genommen und Resident Evil in all seiner Romantik lyrisch unermahlt. Ich präsentiere nun stolz und gleichsam voller Trauer

Don't cry for us 

_Eine Barry Burton songfic. Mit Barry Burton. Über Barry Burton._

- - - - - - - -

_It's hard to know just what to do in times like these_

_It's hard to know just what to say_

_And I'm just sitting here just asking myself why_

_It's good to know you feel the same_

Barry Burton ließ seine Hand geistesabwesend die kalte Steinwand des Anwesens entlangstreifen. Je länger er über alles nachdachte, desto unsicherer wurden seine Gedanken. Sie kannten sich schon so lange, doch würde sie es wirklich verstehen?

Natürlich hatte er nur getan, was er tun musste. Natürlich war es sein oberstes Ziel, seine Familie zu schützen. Doch war es das wirklich wert, wenn er sie dabei missbrauchen musste? Sie, die mit der Zeit so viel mehr für ihn geworden war, als einfach nur eine Begleiterin...

_And I believe_

_I wanna be your everything_

_And anything you need._

Ein eiskalter Luftzug wehte ihm entgegen, als er die rostige Gittertüre aufschwang. Wesker hatte ihn mit zwei Ersatzwappen ausgerüstet, sodass er sich so bald wie möglich auf den Weg in das Labor machen konnte. Beweismaterial vernichten. Wesker entkommen lassen. Schweigen. Das war es, was der Verräter von ihm verlangte. Und danach wäre alles wieder in Ordnung.

In Ordnung? Hatte er das auch nur für einen Moment lang geglaubt? Wie könnte die Welt für ihn je wieder in Ordnung sein, nachdem er sie so hintergangen hatte? Sie hatte ihm grenzenlos vertraut und er hatte zusammen mit ihr für Gerechtigkeit kämpfen wollen.

Ein eiskalter Schauer durchfuhr den bärtigen Mann und er wickelte seine Jacke eng um sich. Gerechtigkeit? Nein, davon war hier keine Spur mehr.

_Don't cry for us tonight_

_Don't cry we'll be all right_

_If I could I'd be by your side_

_Don't cry for us_

Fest umklammerte er die nassen Metallstäbe, als er über die Leiter in die Tiefe stieg. Er drehte sich um und wäre fast ausgerutscht. Vor ihm thronten vier Statuen und ein steinerner Sarg, alle zusammen streng mahnend auf der Plattform platziert, die zu beiden Seiten ohne Übergang steil in die Tiefe abfiel.

Er warf einen Blick nach unten, konnte die Dunkelheit mit seinen Augen aber nicht durchdringen. „Unglaublich, dass es in diesem Loch noch kälter und noch schwärzer werden kann", murmelte er und sah sich um.

Wesker hatte ihn angeheißen, hier unten auf ihn zu warten. Barry knurrte leise. Sobald er seine Familie in Sicherheit wissen würde, würde er diesen Mann verfolgen. Er würde nicht eher ruhen, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Und dann würde er für alles bezahlen. Bitter bezahlen.

‚Wesker allein?' fragte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und Barry musste schlucken, um einen verzweifelten Schrei zu unterdrücken. Was hatte er nur getan?

_You know that I'd give anything to watch you sleep_

_I can picture you just lying there_

_We don't need to say the words_

'_cause they don't mean a thing_

_You know you're not alone when someone cares._

Der Wunsch, jetzt an einem anderen Ort zu sein, traf ihn wie ein Pfeil ins Herz. Wenn nicht für sich, dann wenigstens für sie. Egal, was andere über sie denken mochten, doch das war kein Platz, an dem sie sich gerne aufhielt.

Mord, Tod, Leid, sie konnte es nicht ausstehen. Sie kämpfte jedes Mal mit ihrer Natur, wenn sie versuchte, all dies zu verhindern. Natürlich hatte sie davon nie gesprochen, wie auch? Doch er wusste es, konnte es fühlen, jedes Mal wenn sie sich so nahe waren.

Und er... warum hatte er ihr nicht dabei geholfen? Er hätte sie vor all dem schützen müssen, egal zu welchem Preis. So sehr er sich nach ihrer Nähe verzehrte, so sehr wünschte er sich nun doch, sie wäre einfach zu Hause geblieben.

Doch nein, in dieser Nacht würde sie nicht mehr in den sinnlosen Teufelskreis der Gewalt verwickelt werden. Dafür würde er nun sorgen.

_And I believe_

_You are still my anything_

_And everything I need_

Just in diesem Moment sprang Jill Valentine die letzte Stufe der Leiter herab. Barry Burton hatte sie zuvor gar nicht bemerkt und war nun umso überraschter, als ihr Auftauchen ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Jill!" rief er und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu.

„Keine Bewegung!" Die Agentin zog ihre Dienstwaffe und richtete sie auf den älteren Mann. Hass funkelte in ihren Augen, gemischt mit gut verborgener Unsicherheit und dieser weniger verborgenen, unglaublichen Enttäuschung, die Barry Burton beinahe zur Verzweiflung brachte.

Was sollte er tun? Sein Versprechen brechen? Das durfte er ihr nicht antun! Aber was wenn-

Zu spät. Jill drehte den Arm des Mannes nach hinten, packte seine Waffe und trat zurück.

„NEIN!" „Na los, fang besser an zu reden!"

_Don't cry for us tonight_

_Don't cry we'll be all right_

_If I could I'd be by your side_

_Don't cry for us_

Er öffnete seinen Mund, doch die passenden Worte waren schon lange gestorben. Er hätte es nie so weit kommen lassen dürfen, und nun würde er sie dafür verlieren.

Seine ganze Schuld legte sich um seinen Hals und drohte, ihn zu ersticken. Nie hatte sie seine Gefühle erwidert. Sie konnte es nicht, es lag nicht in ihrer Art. Doch zu sterben während sie ihn hasste und ohne sie ein letztes Mal mit all seiner Liebe zu berühren, konnte er einfach nicht ertragen.

Er schloss die Augen und Dunkelheit umfing ihn, als das Rasseln von Ketten und ein grausamer Schrei ihn aus der Illusion seiner Schmerzen holten.

„Das Kettenmonster!" keuchte Jill, während sie nervös von der Kreatur zu Barry und wieder zurück starrte. Die Augen des Mannes leuchteten auf. Sie war gekommen. Seine letzte Chance.

_Built of steel, we may seem weak_

_And rusted_

_But in times like these we've always won_

_And trusted_

_In ourselves_

"Jill!", rief Barry und machte sich keine Mühe mehr, das verzweifelte Flehen in seiner Stimme zu verbergen. „Gib mir meine Waffe!"

Das Monster schrie ein weiteres Mal, zerrte ihre Ketten über den steinernen Boden und ließ mit einem gewaltigen Schwung ihrer Arme die Plattform erbeben.

Jill trat einen weiteren Schritt zurück, sah Barry an und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid"

Stille. Plötzlich schien der Raum noch dunkler als zuvor und die beinahe vergessene Kälte durchfuhr Barry nun bis in alle Glieder. Er konnte... er wollte ihre Antwort nicht glauben. Es durfte nicht so enden, er musste ihr erklären, dass-

Doch bevor er etwas dergleichen tun konnte, war es plötzlich direkt vor ihm. Das Monster holte aus und traf Jill mit voller Wucht. Sie fiel auf den Boden und konnte sich nur mit letzter Kraft dagegen wehren, in den Abgrund zu schlittern. Einen weiteren Schlag würde Jill nicht aushalten, doch genau das schien die Kreatur zu planen.

Der erste Schock war verflogen und Barry sah sie nun ganz deutlich. Hilflos und leidend lag sie auf dem Boden neben Jill und das alles war nur seine Schuld. Die Schmerzen darüber drohten ihn zu lähmen, doch dieses Mal riss er sich zusammen. Dieses Mal würde er nicht versagen. Das war er ihr einfach schuldig.

Er sprintete nach vor, vorbei an der Kreatur, zwischen sie und Jill. Er wollte nach ihr greifen und sie so schnell wie möglich in Sicherheit bringen, doch das Monster war schneller. Er spürte einen dumpfen Schlag auf den Kopf und plötzlich schien er nichts mehr so wahrzunehmen, wie er es sollte.

Er schwankte, konnte sich nicht halten, sah sie verschwommen auf dem Boden liegen, sah die groteske Gestalt des Monsters im Nebel verschwinden, hörte Jills letzten Ruf aus weiter Ferne und fiel zurück in die Dunkelheit.

„BARRY! NEIN!"

_Don't cry for us tonight_

_Don't cry we'll be all right_

_If I could I'd be by your side_

_Don't cry for us_

Jill hatte sich schnell aufgerappelt und den Kampf gegen das Monster aufgenommen. Durch pure Intuition kam sie auf die Idee, die Steine zu entfernen und das Grab zu öffnen. Sie hatte es selbst fast nicht glauben wollen, als das Monster sich mit einem letzten verzweifelten Schrei in die Tiefe stürzte.

Dort am Rande der Plattform stand sie nun und sah in das endlose Nichts. Wissend, dass die Kreatur nun keine Gefahr mehr für sie darstellen würde. Ebenfalls wissend, dass auch ihr gefallener Partner nie wieder aus der Tiefe zurückkehren würde.

Trauer stand in ihren Augen, als sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in Richtung Labor machte. Wer auch immer für all das verantwortlich war, er würde dafür bezahlen. Das schwor sie bei der Waffe, die sie nun in ihren Händen hielt.

Colt Python. Barrys einzig wahre Liebe.

_Don't cry for us tonight_

_Don't cry we'll be all right_

_If I could I'd be by your side_

Don't cry for us

Ende

- - - - - - - -

Na das war ja mal eine romantische Tragödie sondergleichen, was? Hach ja, unser Barry...

Für mehr Irrsinn in Schriftform empfiehlt sich **Habia Edibility Lux** – spannend, lustig, lehrreich und nahrhaft!


End file.
